


Surprised

by viciouswishes



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-18
Updated: 2006-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: romanygSetting: pre-"The Way of the Warrior Pt. 1."Request: Kira Nerys/anyone or gen.Summary: Nerys and Jadzia relax in the holosuite.





	Surprised

"Nerys," Jadzia calls. They're on a beach on Risa. Well, a beach in Quark's holosuite, but Nerys doesn't remember when she's had this much fun. Jadzia has already promised that next time, they'll go to the real Risa together.

Jadzia jumps into a pool of green-blue water without hesitation. "Hot springs." Steam rushes up around her.

Nerys sticks her foot in. The water feels too hot, even though she knows that it won't scald her. Of course, Jadzia knocks her off-balance and Nerys flops into the water. The holosuite cushions her fall.

She's not as surprised when Jadzia leans over and kisses her.


End file.
